1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fingerprint module having the chip and the manufacturing method of the same, and in particular to a fingerprint module having a fingerprint identification chip and the manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The traditional fingerprint module includes a substrate, a chip, and a molding layer. The chip is disposed on the substrate and electrically connected to the substrate. The molding layer covers the surface of the substrate and partial chip, so as to immobilize the chip and protect the wire. In addition, the sensing area of the chip is exposed on the molding layer.
In general, while the user touches the sensing area of the chip, the chip would sustain the force applied by the finger. Thus, the chip might have cracks caused by the repeated stress. In addition, the chip is exposed on the air and touched by the finger directly. Thus, the chip might identify the fingerprint incorrectly according to the oil contamination from the finger touching or the powdery dirt from the external environment.